


I Can't Take This Anymore:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Taking It Slow: Danny & Adam Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Custody Arrangements, Custody Battle, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e15 Mai Ka Wa Kahiko (Out of the Past), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Slash, Sobbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was fine during his ordeal with Rick Peterson, What happens when he lets it loose, when he comes home to Adam?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	I Can't Take This Anymore:

*Summary: Danny was fine during his ordeal with Rick Peterson, What happens when he lets it loose, when he comes home to Adam?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

It was a hell of a day, Thanks to his ohana, He was able to get his daughter, Grace Williams, back from her kidnapper, & ex-partner, Rick Peterson, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams never want to experience anything like this ever again, & he hopes that Rick would suffer from everything that is coming to him.

 

Once he was able to move, He said "goodbye" to his child, & his ex-wife, Rachel Edwards, & told her that he wishes for her husband, Stan Edwards to make a speedy recovery, & call her if he needs anything at all, No matter the time, day or night. The British Lady told him that he could have a couple of extra days with Grace, He thanked her profusely.

 

As soon as he got home, He saw his lover, Adam Noshimuri there, He went into the welcoming arms, & just inhaled his scent, He cried, "Oh, God, I am so glad that you are here, I can't take this anymore". The Business Executive said soothingly, as he peppered him with kisses, "I am here, I am here, & I am not going anywhere, Can't get rid of me that easily." They stayed like forever.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
